Novatos
by P-Chan-Girl
Summary: En algun momento ellos fueron los inexpertos de la orden, pero con coraje enfrentaran a las criaturas mitologicas sin su armadura dorada y para colmo con un Patriarca sobreprotector!
1. Chapter 1

Los caballeros del zodiaco le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Yo solo intento usarlos para entretener a los lectores. Jajaja :)

* * *

Proteger a los aldeanos que vivían en la villa Mikage localizada al final de una de las islas cercana a Grecia era la misión de ese día. El Patriarca disponía de 2 caballeros sin armadura (para variar) que podrían cumplir con las ordenes encomendadas por la diosa Athenea. Los demás están fuera de las 12 casas en sus respectivas asignaciones.

Los dos jóvenes estaban arrodillados frente a al trono del pontífice esperando una respuesta. El Patriarca suspiro una vez mas, le era inconcebible enviar a los chiquillos sin protección alguna. Se mortificaba pensando en como demonios fueron a terminar sin ropaje sagrado cuando mas lo necesitaban, se sobo las sienes una vez mas recordando que Degel junto a Kardia se las habían llevado hacia tierras lejanas con la intención de restaurar su poder elemental.

Shion y Dohko se miraron discretamente al ver la indecisión del Patriarca – Senor, Patriarca...-dijo Dohko – Por favor considere que estamos entrenados como caballeros dorados...

-Sage protegeremos a los aldeanos y regresaremos con las criaturas mitologicas– le apoyo Shion –

-No! - grito el pontífice – Solo resguarden a los aldeanos! Hasta que Degel regrese con sus armaduras!..no se atrevan a enfrentarlas, su poder es desconocido en su estado alterado – inmediatamente se recriminó mentalmente, lo que les estaba pidiendo era simplemente estúpido.

-Shion rodo los ojos – como iban a huir de las mitológicas aves y salvar al pueblo – Dohko le hizo una señal para que se tranquilizara.

El Fenix, el Aguila y el Halcon eran criaturas mitológicas resguardadas en una jaula mágica situada en algún punto del olimpo por el poder de la diosa Cibeles también llamada la reina de las aves. Eran gigantes imponentes y de exquisita belleza sin olvidar que con su aleteo emanaban cada cual su poder derramando sus bendiciones sobre la tierra. Renacimiento, Victoria y Proteccion,

Con el fin de sabotear la paz y la tranquilidad de la reina, Ares envío liberarlas alterando su poder y forma física para convertirlas en abominables aves de la destrucción echandolas sobre la tierra. De esta forma la autoridad de Cibeles fue cuestionada en el olimpo, acción que deleito al dios marciano. Ella preocupada y temiendo lo peor recurrió a su hermana Athenea para solicitarle ayuda y regresarlas a su origen restaurando la paz que debían brindar en el olimpo.

-Caballeros ...-Sage los miro con ternura, seguramente los ofendido con su sobreproteccion, recordó que esos dos junto a Regulos siempre eran su dolor de cabeza, cuanta juventud y valentía demostraban los chiquillos, quizás se porto demasiado paternalista, ellos eran hombres guerreros y siempre existirían riesgos, después de todo el también fue así de impulsivo en su tiempo...

- traerán de regreso a las aves... – Sage rectifico su decision y les entrego un saco con algunos objetos – con esto dominaran a las criaturas, usenlas cuando el sol este sobre ellas y por favor tengan cuidado ya que son muy peligrosas – solto el pontífice.

Bahh..solo son aves! -a Shion le parecía un tanto ridículo que les pidiera cuidarse de aves según mitológicas, suficiente herido tenia el orgullo con la desconfianza del Patriarca para cumplir esa tarea...

-Cumpliremos con la misión, Gran Patriarca- Dijo Dohko

-Pueden retirarse, que la bendición de Athena este siempre con ustedes – dijo Sage muy solemne. - Son novatos pero tienen coraje para enfrentar al enemigo, no les importa la desventaja - Penso para si mismo.

Dohko sonrió como simpre y junto a Shion salieron del salon principal para dirigirse a sus respectivas casas, debían preparar su pequeño equipaje y zarpar a la villa Mikage.

Al llegar a la casa de Libra Shion hizo un ademán antes de marcharse – Dohko nos vemos en 20 minutos en el puerto...

Antes de girarse Dohko lo toma del brazo y lo detiene – Shion...no tomes esta situación tan a la ligera, tengo un mal presentimiento- el otro sorprendido por la petición de su amigo asiente con la cabeza y se retira en silencio.

Tener que enfrentar unas aves que se 'escaparon' del olimpo por el descuido de una diosa no le cuadraba. Alguien poderoso estaba detrás todo esto y sobre todo porque esas criaturas se dirigieron a una villa aparentemente perdida y sin gracia?.

Dohko se quedo en la entrada de su templo lo observo alejarse, su cabellera verde alborotada lo hacia ver un poco salvaje, eso le fascinaba, Shion era testarudo, inteligente, desafiante y muy bello pero sobre todo tenia un Gran corazón aunque muchas veces era cegado por su impulsividad.

-Shion...

* * *

..Hola soy P-Chan-Girl y sip, soy novata jajaja espero que les guste el fic, hasta la proxima..


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo es corto pero seguro jejeje...

* * *

-Dohko me sorprende que llegaras antes, siempre te retrasas haciendo algún informe...

-Shion no soy el lambe botas que piensas...-los dos sonrieron a carcajada limpia.

-Por cierto crees que esas criaturas actúen bajo la influencia de algún otros Dios o es solo mi paranoia - pregunto Dohko.

-Oh vamos Dohko, aunque así fuera eso no tiene porque preocuparnos, ademas solo son unas simples aves históricas, en menos de lo que piensas estaremos entrenando en el coliseo.

-Shion ya te dije que no lo tomes tan a ligera...los caprichos de los Dioses, son cosa seria-le regano su camarada.

-Deja de sermonear todo va a salir bien! - bufo Shion mientras abordaba el pequeño navío.

-Oye y porque viajamos de esta forma, no es mejor teletransportarse? - pregunto Shion ya instalado cómodamente en un amplio escalón.

-Si tienes razón, pero el Patriarca pidió que no utilizáramos nuestros poderes por el campo de energía que expide la isla, quizás teme por nuestra seguridad - el navío empezó a moverse dirigiéndose a su destino.

Shion chasquio la lengua...- Puedo con eso y mas - dijo soltando su pequeña talega.

-Lo se amigo pero es nuestra primera misión fuera de Grecia, no tenemos armadura, no debemos utilizar nuestros poderes, no sabemos exactamente a que nos enfrentamos y ademas somos los "nuevos" en la orden, sin excluir al buen Regulos.

-EL patriarca se preocupa demasiado - dijo Shion.

-Parece que nos tiene especial aprecio por ser los menores de la orden zodiacal - agrego Dohko.

-Pues deberia tratarnos por igual, somos guerreros! no somos adolescentes normales - se exasperó Shion.

-Creo que si volvemos con éxito de esta misión reconocerán lo que estas pidiendo Shion - alento del caballero de libra acercándose a su amigo quien le hizo campo en su escalón.

-Traje algo de comida, no he desayunado nada, gustas? - pregunto Dohko mostrando unos panecillos llamados pitas rellenas de pollo y verduras que sacaba de su talega azul añil.

-Wow genial por eso te elegí como acompañante, tu piensas en todo..

-Shion tu no me elegiste, el Pope nos envió porque no había nade mas disponible jajaja - rieron los dos de buena gana.

Después de comer Shion se recargo sobre un madero, sintiéndose hipnotizado por el vaivén de las olas se relajo demás y se quedo dormido. Dohko miro de reojo la escena, se veía tierno, tranquilo y con un brillo especial, su respiración era lenta y silenciosa. Sus rasgos lemurianos le hacían ver hermoso y lo caracterizaban de manera especial. Pasaron unos minutos y el también se relajo, cerro sus ojos con aquella imagen y se perdió en sus pensamientos, de igual forma el capitán les avisaría cuando llegaran a tierra.

Tras varios minutos un sobresalto causado por el oleaje y el grito del viejo navegante les despertó..

-Jovenes, nos acercamos al lugar, por favor prepárense a bajar, no puedo acercarme mas - grito el navegante.

La brisa del mar se hizo sentir en sus rostros, el navío se estaba acercando a la pequeña isla y no fue sorpresa ver destruido el pequeño desembarcadero de la isla, también se divisaba humo saliente a grandes bocanadas desde el centro de la isla.

-Con que simples avecillas...eh -Dohko le dirigió una cara de ironía.

-Bueno quizas fui un poco ligero con la situación...- acoto Shion estirándose y sobando su cuello.

En cuanto estuvieron a unos metros de la playa lejos de los restos de madera y objetos flotantes, los chicos saltaron con gran agilidad hacia el agua hundiéndose un poco y sintiendo como les llegaba hasta la cintura. El navegante les deseo suerte y se alejo regresando al puerto de donde zarpo.

Al llegar a la orilla Shion salio primero quejándose de la arena que se filtro por sus ropas y con medio cabello empapado. Dohko lo observo sonriente - vaya Shion por eso mantengo mi cabello corto..jajaja.

-Bah no te burles, apenas si lleguemos voy a tomarme una buena ducha.

-Claro si te alcanza el tiempo para holgazanear, me invitas.

Caminando entre la jungla tropical los jóvenes platicaban y se mantenían alertas a cualquier ruido. Se dirigían hacia la torre de humo para encontrar pistas sobre las dichosas aves mitológicas. A 5 kilometros se detuvieron a beber agua dulce de un riachuelo ya que hacia un calor infernal, ademas de estar sudorosos y con molestos zancudos tratando de picarlos.

-Ahhg que molesto, hace calor y aun no llegamos..-suspiro Shion secándose una vez su frente.

-Mira Shion allí esta un caballo, vamos sígueme! - le pidió Dohko ignorando sus quejas.

Corrieron entre palmeras, lianas, arena y plantas nativas del lugar con precaución buscando al dueño del animal pero no lo divisaron por ningún lado.

-Creo que esta abandonado...-dijo Shion mirando al hermoso caballo café.

-Mmmm...si lo montamos acortaremos distancia, ya falta poco para llegar hasta donde esta la humareda.

-Aja, y donde se supone que voy a viajar yo? - pregunto Shion suspicaz - el caballo relincho un poco incomodo como si respondiera ante el comentario del lemuriano.

-Dame tu mano, subirás atrás...o prefieres al frente? - sugirió Dohko montando al animal y tomando la riendas extendió su mano para ayudar a su compañero.

-mmph..si no tengo otra salida...- respondio Shion.

-Claro que la tienes...puedes caminar hasta nuestro punto de reunión mientras yo cabalgo a tu lado- apremio el guerrero de libra.

Shion tomo su mano con la intención de acomodarse atrás, pero en una pequeña jugarreta, Dohko lo jalo hacia el frente quedando sentado tal cual princesa.

-Oyeeee...que te pasa! - renegó Shion.

-Ya, ya calma solo es una broma para que se te baje el mal humor - sonrio Dohko frente al colorado rostro de Shion.

A veces su amigo se tomaba muchas libertades - penso Shion volviendo a su lugar y tomando la espalda de Dohko.

Cabalgaron en silencio unos metros mas, adentrándose a la jungla, escuchando las diferentes sinfonías que les ofrecía a sus nuevos visitantes. En cierto punto del recorrido el caballo se removió incomodo y exhaló fuerte levantando sus patas delanteras en señal de regresar por donde venían. Dohko se aferro a la rienda y trato de redirigir al caballo, mientras este terqueaba a sus ordenes.

-Shion sostente fuerte, parece que algo lo asusto - Shion se acerco mas a su compañero quien parecía batallar con el animal y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de este.

-Hueles bien, que loción usas? - entre el forcejeo con el caballo Dohko no supo si escucho bien, acaso Shion estaba flirteando?

-Que dices? - pregunto Dohko.

-Sostenlo bien, que emoción usas? - reafirmo la voz de Shion recargado descaradamente sobre su espalda.

-Queee? - pregunto nuevamente desconcertado mientras el caballo se tranquilizaba.

-Dohko los caballos son el reflejo de nuestras emociones, míralo bien, esta inquieto y eso es porque tu lo contagiaste - explico sencillamente Shion soltado el abrazo 'obligado'.

-Ahh...te refieres a eso, bueno es que ya estamos muy cerca y me parece extraño que aun no veamos algo irregular.

-Tienes razon Dohko, esas cosas por lo menos deberían estar aleteando o emitiendo algún graznido y con lo grandes que dicen ser deberíamos percibirlo.

-Asi que los caballos saben lo que sentimos...- retomo el comentario de Shion.

-Si Dohko, los humanos deberíamos aprender de los caballos a comunicar abiertamente lo que realmente nos pasa, qué sentimos, cuáles son nuestras dudas, miedos y sensaciones más extrañas - expreso Shion.

-Cuidado con lo que pides Shion, alguien te podría sorprender con lo que dices...- le advirtió en tono seductor.

-Queee? - Ahora el desconcertado era Shion, pero no tuvieron tiempo de seguir la conversación pues un gran ventisca con arena y hojas les tomo por sorpresa cubriéndose instintivamente y acto seguido se oscureció el lugar.

Por reacción Shion miro al cielo mientras se afianzaba a la espalda de Dohko quien nuevamente controlaba los relinchos del caballo, lo que miro lo dejo perplejo, pestañeo varias veces confirmando sus sospechas... estaban en peligro.

* * *

Hasta aquí les dejo...continuara :)


End file.
